everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Centralia Note
While in Centralia on the hunt for the "Land of Ashen Waste," besides Jessa's necklace Jeff also found a note. In the ensuing weeks the note was mentioned in passing, but never revealed to the viewers. Jeff said that he had placed the note with the other papers that they had collected. In late October Jeff tweeted that the papers had been shredded. At the time he thought it had been done by rats. During the 11/26 UStream Jeff described the paper as being "about the size of a receipt" with coded writing on it. He confirmed that the note had been among those papers, the litter of which were locked in Alex's room following the events of the video Alex. During Last week / taking it back Jeff found the note and showed it to the camera. One side was the blank, the other had a few partial words that appear to be a possessive "s," the words "to the" and a partial word "ssword" that is presumed to be "password." It is computer generated, but is written in the font that appeared on both the postcard and in ". . . ." This font has become associated with HABIT. Box 4 yeilded another piece of the note. The note to that point was understood to read: :::: "shade's : password to the" A third piece of the note, was discovered by Noah of TribeTwelve, in an envelope along with several other items, mailed to him by HABIT. The small tabe at the top, and the black spot in the upper right corner confirmed it to be part of the Note. With the new information the full note is specualted to read: : "shade's : password to the : unrelor unrelated narrator." Wiki user JesterOfTheCourt discovered a connection to the novel Pale Fire, which includes both a character named "Shade" and an "unreliable narrator". This is part of a dialogue between John Shade and Charles Kinbote (the unreliable narrator), as follows: : SHADE: All the seven deadly sins are peccadilloes but without three of them, Pride, Lust and Sloth, poetry might never have been born. : KINBOTE: Is it fair to base objections upon obsolete terminology? : SHADE: All religions are based upon obsolete terminology. : KINBOTE: What we term Original Sin can never grow obsolete. : SHADE: I know nothing about that. In fact when I was small I thought it meant Cain killing Abel. Personally, I am with the old snuff-takers: L’homme est né bon. : KINBOTE: Yet disobeying the Divine Will is a fundamental definition of Sin. : SHADE: I cannot disobey something which I do not know and the reality of which I have the right to deny. : KINBOTE: Tut-tut. Do you also deny that there are sins? : SHADE: I can name only two: murder, and the deliberate infliction of pain. : KINBOTE: Then a man spending his life in absolute solitude could not be a sinner? : SHADE: He could torture animals. He could poison the springs on his island. He could denounce an innocent man in a posthumous manifesto. : KINBOTE: And so the password is —? : SHADE: Pity. : KINBOTE: But who instilled it in us, John? Who is the Judge of life, and the Designer of death? : SHADE: Life is a great surprise. I do not see why death should not be an even greater one. JesterOfTheCourt sent the information regarding this find to Jeff who sent this reply: : "Oh, yes. Pale Fire. You know, I heard that it actually inspired House of Leaves, for obvious reasons. That makes a lot of sense and it's a shame that this guy, Noah, had to be dragged in, too. I mean, we've spoken to him briefly before online, but never anything of much substance. Like you said... it seems that you've managed to "decode" whatever the hell this piece of paper is... but what does it actually unlock? This summer is dripping by at an unbearable pace. I feel like we've managed to accomplish absolutely nothing and then I merely blink and three weeks have gone by, then a month, then two. Thanks for the heads-up... I guess we'll see what happens. -Jeff" The Jester's Prize yielded the fourth piece of the note, which confirmed that the total note says "Shade's password to the unreliable narrator." However it included a hand written annotation saying "+133." Early on July 16th HABIT retweeted a link to two password protected files "HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT: tinyurl.com/5v8vavl & tinyurl.com/66m4mol" The first password for tinyurl.com/5v8vavl turned out to be PITY133. Behind the password was a file named DUBIOUS.zip. When unzipped it contained what appears to be a saved Minecraft level. If the minecraft level is restored you find a sign saying "GOOD LUCK RABBITS" and later in the level a sign saying "THIS PLACE IS YOUR TOMB PASSWORD: x8162005." Using x8162005 as the password yields the 1995.pdf which conatins the Corenthal Letters dated 7-22-1995 and 7-23-1995. Category:The Clues